


Wishes

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: princeasimdiya12 asked: Hi there. For a request, can you do a Male reader x Joey wheeler in an Aladdin au please? I imagine both the reader and Joey as street rats. What do you think?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Wishes

The dusty alleys of the black market were always a score. Draped with fabrics to block out the sun and prevent the fresh from spoiling the men stood bellowing their prices, while buyers were trying to argue it down, negotiating it into something more favourable. The salesmen knew their prices were unreasonable. The locals knew that the items came from questionable places, but no one questioned it and let the system flourish.

Amongst them a certain blond was found. A sack in hands that made a familiar clang as he played with it in his hand. His pale features made him stand out in this foreign country, though he was far from unfamiliar with the every day business within the shadows.

“Whatcha ya sell this for?” Joey spoke, picking up an ornate knife from the cloth as he examined it. He didn’t miss the way the salesman was eyeing him, the way quick deductions were made as the seller took in his golden blond locks and fair complexion. The fact that he dressed in dusty jeans and a shirt stood in stark contrast to the regulars visiting the market, covered and draped in fabrics from head to toe.

“Nothing that small packet of yours could provide,” the man spoke, a smirk playing around his lips before he tried to eye for something that could hint at a hidden pouch. Or better, a wallet. “I see that the sir has a fine eye,” he continued, feeling a chance brewing ahead. If he could sell his pitch properly.

Humming in response Joey didn’t let that bother him, quite used to the eyes and the assumptions. “And where did ya get it?” he asked, bluntly putting the question forward.

“Pardon?” the salesman questioned, obviously put off. Squinting his eyes at the stranger the seller got up on one of his knees, sensing that something suspicious was ongoing. Glancing up Joey smirked, a brow raised as he unsheathed the knife pretending to be examining the blade.

A deft shadow moved between the roofs, deftly jumping from one roof to another until he reached the rendezvous point. Taking out a stone the male threw it down towards the openings where the sun peeked through the fabrics. With a clatter it landed on a plate, shattering it and distracting those nearby.

Cued Joey threw up the knife in one move before ducking away on another count. The sound of fabrics ripping and coming down could barely be heard above the gasps and the screams of the salesmen and buyers that were suddenly engulfed by a sea of their own roof.

“Here!” you yelled at Joey who had managed himself to avoid getting caught in the fabrics. Swiftly you swept him a pouch as your feet planted itself in another hurdle to launch yourself from. And though the foot was unstable you managed to get ground, as the man whoever’s back you stepped upon collapsed while you climbed up, making your escape.

Pants feeling heavy with the gold and trinkets you had snatched up you soon made your way to your shared quarters. Not soon after Joey followed as well, albeit not as graceful making you laugh at his obvious struggle.

“Those jeans are so inconvenient,” he grumbled, already shrugging off the items for some air on his skin. “Why am I always the one stuck as bait?” he continued to complain, letting himself fall to the ground in his underwear.

Rolling your eyes you emptied your pockets, gold and other valuables that you had snatched up hitting the floor of the shed you two shared.

“Because of your dumb face,” you jested, turning to the abandoned pair of jeans to turn those upside down as well. The clatter of coins and trinkets continued, followed up with the sheath of the knife he had thrown at you. “You are one awful bait as well, almost gave us away,” you scolded the male, a frown setting as you remembered the suspicions earlier. Satisfied you sat down to the floor, sheathing the knife back in as you counted the loot.

“Besides, your skin wouldn’t be able to endure prolonged exposure to the sun,” you continued with a smirk, enjoying the bristling anger coming from your mate. “You would turn red like a monkey’s ass!”

It was true. To give any chasers as little as possible to grab onto you had to bide your time on the rooftops all exposed lest from the pants you wore. And while your skin was better suited against the sun even you struggled against the scorching heat.

“Hey, unfair. Just because I’m blond and happened to have a western parent!” the boy started on his rant, fingers pointing rapidly at you.

You happily ignored him, satisfied with today’s income from the greasy criminals at the black market. Which, in a way did feel hypocritical to call them that.

“Shut up, you can change now and we can dine like kings!” you exclaimed, dividing the money into half as you gathered your share. It was an impressive amount, an amount that would afford you anything you wanted to eat for the coming days.

“To make it up you may make three wishes for dinner today,” you beamed at Joey, who immediately sat up at the thought of eating his favourite meals.

“Meat, of course, lots of meat. Lamb, beef, maybe even some fancy camel!” the male started to drool.

Life was simple on the streets and you felt richer than the kings even without a genie in hands to grant your wishes.


End file.
